Wireless networks are becoming increasingly ubiquitous, with many businesses, schools, and public areas now offering wireless connectivity to authorized users and to guests. With the increasing popularity of wireless networks, the number of different types of wireless clients is also rapidly increasing. For example, personal devices now include cellular phones, tablets, wearable devices (e.g., smart watches, head-mounted displays, etc.), and the like, of various makes, models, and configurations.
To provide better coverage to the myriad of wireless devices in a wireless network, newer wireless access points include multiple radio chains. In doing so, this allows an access point to operate in a number of different modes that support a single user (e.g., communicating with only one client at a time) or, alternatively, multiple users at the same time. From the perspective of any client of the wireless access point, the configuration parameters of the wireless access point, such as the selected communication mode, beam direction, transmit power, etc., can greatly influence the network performance seen by the client. However, even if the access point selects the optimal configuration parameters at any given point in time, the traffic patterns in the network, the set of clients, and the like, are constantly changing, meaning that this selection may be very short lived. In addition, as there are typically multiple access points in a network, improper configuration of an access point may interfere with another access point.